The Lost Souls
by Glambert147
Summary: After a fall of a certain angel, the scale of good and evil is tipped. A war is about to start and love blossoms but will it last through the war and can they stop it. Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen Rated T but it might change.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**This one involves angels and demons. Not really sure where I wanna go with it but I will figure it out. Just reminding that I do not own Adam, Sauli, or any characters except Cicero, Lisa, and Sky. He is from my imagination. The POV may or may not change from chapter to chapter depending on what is going on.**

**Angels- They possess angelic powers and have brilliant, white wings and halos that glow the color of your soul. If an angel falls, they keep their powers and wings but lose their halos. Angelic powers vary with the angel. (Adam. Tommy, Brooke, Sasha, Drake)**

**Demons- They possess demonic powers more darker and sinister than the angels do. Their wings are black as midnight and they have horns and fangs. Some have tails and some don't. The tails are a sign of power in Hell. (Sauli, Issac, Cicero, Ashley, Cam)**

**Hybrids- They can choose either side but still have tendencies of both. They can have powers from either side but their wings are gold in color. They blend in better than the angels in human life and are considered outcasts from both sides. (Taylor, Terrance, Lisa, Sky)**

_Chapter 1: The Fall/ Adam's POV_

Darkness is all around me and I can't see a thing. I can just hear the wind whipping in my wings and Tommy's voice calling for me. Wait, did Tommy fall? If he did, it's my fault. I convinced him to come to Earth with me. We both knew that is was forbidden because the Head Angel didn't want us creating hybrids. We weren't doing anything. Just flying around and watching the mortals play around.

He cast us down to Earth without looking at us. Finally, I can open my eyes and I can see we are high above Earth but our wings won't catch us falling. It takes two long days to fall and I have been falling for a day and a half. "Adam," I hear. It's faint cause it's a little above me. I look up into space and see him falling. "Tommy, I'm down here," I scream. He opens his eyes and sees me. He nose dives and hovers next to me. "I'm sorry for doing this to you," I say.

"It's not your fault Adam. We both wanted to do it and were both paying the price and I can't think of a better friend to fall with," he says and smiles. I give him a quick hug before grasping his forearm, doing the universal angels signs for friendship. "Thanks, Tommy," I say. Falling is a sick feeling in an angel because your wings can't catch you. A force keeps them from catching you. When you hit the Earth, all your bones shatter and your organs implode but we won't die. We are immortal somehow and the only way to kill an angel is to shot them with a rare bullet cast out of amberon.

I shudder thinking about what's to come and hope that no demon finds us. If they do, were dead. Tommy just watches the Earth get closer as we keep falling. No words are exchanged because we don't need words to talk right now. We both know what the other will say. We have been friends for centuries and we still don't get tired of each other. "Adam, you ready for it," he says. I nod and know what's coming. The final part of the fall is the worst part. Your lungs are getting used to breathing oxygen because in Heaven, we don't need it.

We both start gasping for air as we start to enter the atmosphere. _Five minutes left._ After taking a few slow deep breaths, we both breathe normally again. It's starting to get hot because of friction. _Four minutes left. _We both know that we are almost to the final impact. The air getting hotter and hotter as we keep falling. Tommy is staring the Earth down, trying to show no fear. I see it in his eyes though. _Three minutes left. _It feels like my skin is burning but I look and it's not. I can start to make out land features and the spot where there is going to be a crater because of us.

_Two minutes left. _We start to glow as we get closer and closer. Our souls begging to be caught but won't. I scream but I know only Tommy will hear me. Tears flow from my eyes. This is it. _One minute left. _All I see is white now. The glow from falling almost as bright as the stars. _10...9... _Me and Tommy both shut our eyes and prepare ourselves. _8...7... _I curl into a ball and hope it helps. _6... 5... _One more final tear slips from my eyes. _4... 3... _"I'm sorry Tommy," I whisper. _2... 1..._

**What do you guys think? This is pure Saulibert. No Adommy because those two are just friends. If you like Adommy, you should check out my other story. Adam and Tommy are not a couple in real life. Just establishing that. Reviews are my bread and butter and I don't tolerate flames. If you don't like the story, don't read. Anyways goodbye for now. Peace. Love. Glamberts!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding You

**Hey, I am really feeling great about this story. It is again pure Saulibert and I don't own them or any on the other people that are actual people. If I did, I would be having some serious fun right now. Enjoy the story.**

_Chapter 2: Finding You/ Sauli's POV_

Another day in paradise, yeah right. It's more like another day in hell. Oh wait, I am in hell. My black wings ruffled and I growled at the wall. My black cat walks up to me and mews. I pick her up and pet her. Someone knocks on my door and I sigh. "Come in," I yell. Someone that I least expect to see comes in, the Devil. He walks in his tail leaving a trail of black smoke that disappears. I put the cat down and stand up showing my respect. "I have a special assignment for you," he says. "What is it sir," I ask. "A very special angel has fallen and I need you to get him to switch to our side," he says. "Who, if I may ask," I ask.

My cat swerves in between his legs and he picks her up and pets her. "You have a wonderful cat and the angel would be Adam Lambert. Him and a few of his friends," he says. "Thank you sir and he fell but why did he fall," I ask. "He and his best friend were making illegal trips down to earth," he says. Well, I didn't think that Adam would have had it in him. That blows my mind right out of the water. "When do I leave sir," I ask. "As soon as you can. I need you on earth immediately," he says. "I will leave as soon as my bag is packed," I say. "Perfect, good luck and I know that you won't disappoint me," he says.

He walks out of the room and I breathe a sigh of relief. I can not fail this mission. I will do what it takes to make Adam like me and switch over. Who knows I may have fun with this. I smile to myself and pack my bags. It doesn't take me long to get everything that I need to go to earth. Last thing to do is to tell him that I'm ready to go. I walk to the building where the devil lives and prepare myself. The trip to the surface isn't a pleasant one but I will do anything to prove myself to him. I walk into the building and he is waiting for me. "Sauli, you came," he says.

"Why wouldn't I," I ask. "Actually having the gut to take on this mission is the first challenge. The next is completing it," he says. "I have one request, if I may before I go up," I say. "Yes, you may have one," he says. "Take care of my cat please," I ask. "Of course, it likes me anyway," he says and nods at a door. One of his assistants opens the door and all I see is black in it. I take a deep breath and step through. I don't feel anything as I fly skyward. As I get closer though, I feel an immense pain. "Don't disappoint me," I hear someone whisper. I'm dropped onto a solid surface and I groan.

That didn't feel good. I open my eyes and see that I am in a forest. Ugh, of all the places he drops me, a forest. I sigh and start walking. Maybe I was dropped here on purpose. I hear a rustle and turn around. I drop my bag and sneak through the bushes a little. Then an animal pokes its head up off the ground. Its just a deer. I shake my head and pull my wings into my body. I don't wanna freak anybody out right away. I pick my bag up and start walking again. I had to be walking for and hour before I come up to a clearing. Something about this place is different.

It has an angelic feel to it and it makes my stomach hurt. Maybe this is where the angels fall to. I can't remember mine. The Devil took that memory away so I don't have to carry it. I have to find food soon. I might as well fly to a city. I unfurl my wings and take off looking for a city. I find a big one. I think the mortals call this city, Los Angeles. I walk the streets looking for an apartment. I come up to a complex that's not cheap but doesn't look expensive. I open my bag and find a manila envelope with a note on it. 'You might need this,' signed D. I reach in and pull out wads of money.

I smile and walk up to the complex and go inside. I pay the lady at the desk for an apartment and go up to mine. It's a little small but it will do for a while. I wonder how long it will take me to find him. I hope it don't take long. If it does, I guess I can buy a bigger apartment. I sigh and unpack y bag and check out the rest of my tiny apartment. I will have to go buy some stuff and get a job ugh. I didn't really have to do anything in hell. I sigh and grab my money and leave.

_* 2 years later*_

It's been two years and I have a small lead on Adam. I have bought a new apartment already and have a good job. Life on the surface isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I play some music by a man named Adam Lambert and he sounds exactly like the Adam that fell. Well they do have the same last name and they look alike. He has to be the one. He is supposed to be back in LA and when he gets back I am going to track him. I smile and grab my phone, keys, and wallet and go to the bar. I sip the drink I ordered and watch as the mortals get tipsy and drunk. I laugh at it because alcohol can't do that to me.

Suddenly I feel a prescense beside me. I turn around and I face none other than Adam Lambert. "Hey, there cutie. Why are you here," he asks. He has crystal blue eyes and a melodic voice that almost makes me- stop it Sauli. "To get drunk," I say. "Really, any reason why," he asks while sipping his drink. "No, just didn't want to sit at home," I say. "Well, I must say that you are too cute to be alone," he says and places a hand on my leg. I almost moan, wait, moan. What the fuck is wrong with me? "Well, if ya ever want a good time, find me or call me," he says and places a piece of paper into my hand.

He smiles and walks away. I can sense the angelic side of him. Why did I feel that way? I have never felt that before. My heart was fluttering like it still was beating. I was once told what the feeling was but I can't quite remember what it is. I sigh and get up and leave the bar. I shouldn't have felt like that. I'm only supposed to lure him to the dark side. I shake my head walk to my car. I still can't shake that feeling. It was like he could see right into my soul with his eyes. I might as well confront him now. I read the note that has his address on it. I drive to his house which is huge.

I park my car and walk up to the door. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. He opens the door and smiles down at me. "I expected you. Come in," he says. I walk in and he takes me to his living room. His décor is very rad. It is modern but nods to glam and some Egyptian. He gestures towards the couch and I sit down. "I know what you are," he says. "I do too," I say. "I just wanna know why you're here," he asks. "The usual reason, got kicked out of Hell," I say. "I obviously fell," he says. "I know, why did you call me here," I ask.

"I had to be sure that you were what I thought you were," he says. I nod and stare at my hands. "Also, there is something about you that attracts me to you," he says. I look at him and see the honesty. That's an angels greatest weakness. Their emotions through their eyes. "I don't know what it is about you. He told that I can't feel anything other than the emotions that he showed me," I say. "It's ok, you don't have to deal with it. You can feel here and be free to live your own way," he says. I look up and our eyes lock. He places his hands on both sides of my head and kisses me.

**Thank you for being patient. I won't be able to update often because of school. Review please, they are like oxygen to me. I promise I will try to update faster. That is all. Peace. Love. Glamberts!**


End file.
